


Whumptober 2020 #2

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Beating, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Poor Gordon, Whumptober 2020, whump is still pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMYPrompt- Kidnapped
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whumptober 2020 #2

“A detective! Maybe he’ll be useful after all.”

“Are you sure Dave? Kidnapping. Is. A. Felony.” A female voice snapped.

“He’s already knocked out. It’ll be too easy to just put him in the back.”

“And then what do we do? Take him home? Tape him to a chair?”

“Pretty much.” The male voice seemed confident.

While the pair was talking, Gordon tried to crawl away. Blood flowed from a cut on his head where he’d been hit. He was on the verge of passing out at any moment.

“Where are you going? Hmm?” The owner of the deeper voice crouched down in front of him.

The last thing Gordon noticed were the green of the man’s eyes before something hit the back of his head. Clang.

“You can’t be serious.” Gordon heard the female voice like it was through syrup, a blindfold covered his eyes.

“We can do it Betty.”

“I’m not sure.”

“We can. We just need some information. Then we can find out about what happened to my sister.”

“Mary wouldn’t want this.” Gordon picked his head up at the sound of the name.

“Oh, he’s awake.” Footsteps came closer, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to listen in on a private conversation?”

The blindfold was ripped off, “It’s not like I could go anywhere else to avoid overhearing you.”

Dave backhanded him, “Enough of the pleasantries. What happened to Mary?”

“Which one? I know a few.”

Another slap, “Ha, very funny. My sister Mary.”

Gordon felt blood drip onto his lip, “I don’t know you, why would I know your sister?”

The next hit was a punch to the chest, “Mary Smith. My sister. Fell in love with some P.I and shackled him in her home. Got arrested.”

“Oh her, she’s going to prison for a very long time.”

“Shut up!” Dave raised his fist.

“Dave no!”

Gordon flew back onto the ground, the tape holding him to the chair didn’t break. Dave began to kick. Punch. Scratch. Anything he could think of. As the blows rained down, Gordon heard Betty scream. Then a sickening crunch. Dave hit the floor.

Hands cupped his face and neck, “I’m here Gordon. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realise now that I could've kidnapped Dennis.


End file.
